User blog:Historyfan15/Foxy James
One night, James was in a shed at the lumber yard, due to the fact he'd been working late and wasn't in the mood to travel all the way back to the main sheds. As he was preparing to settle down for the night, he heard a rustling in the bushes. James: Who's there? Out of the bushes appeared two foxes. They inched closer to James and eventually foud their way into his cab. In no mood to order them out, James decided to drift off to sleep. But, later that very night, James was awoken by a strange noise. It sounded like it was coming from his cab. The noise got louder and louder until...very faintly, James could hear mewling and cooing inside his cab. James: Did...did they just do what I think they did? Inside James' cab, the two foxes were tending to their six new cubs. James: A fox just gave birth...in me' cab. Seeing as the night was cold and that he had a firebox, James decided to let his guests stay in the warmth of his cab. And the next morning, when James woke up, he found that the foxes were still in his cab. James: (softly) Good morning, friends. (sets off) James left the lumber yards as he quietly as he could, as not to disturb the foxes. Henry: (blows whistle) Good morning, James. James: Shh! Henry, you wake them up. Henry: Wake who up? James: The family of foxes in me' cab. Henry: Really? (looks inside James' cab) Oh, I don't believe it! There are foxes in your cab. (Gunshot) James: What was that?! Henry: Poachers! But I thought hunting was banned in this forest. James: They'll be after the foxes' fur! Suddenly, a group of poachers exited the forest. James and Henry took off in a flash to avoid getting caught. Later, as James was resting at the main station, he saw the poachers again. James: (thinking) Uh, oh! Better act fast! (speaking) Hello there, gentlemen. Poacher #1: We're looking for a pair of foxes that escaped us last night. James: (innocently) Oh, really? Well, I'm afraid I don't have any clue on where they are. (cooing) Poacher #2: What was that? James: What was what? (cooing) Poacher #3: Here, lads. Have a look in here. Poacher #4: There's a whole family of them. Poacher #1: All more for the taking. James took that as his cue to leave. Poacher #2: Hey, come back here! James: You're not getting any of these foxes! Not a single one! The poachers climbed into their car and the chase began. James sped down the line as fast as he could, but the poachers kept pace with him. Meanwhile, at Halford Station, Daisy was talking to Tod and Vixey. Daisy:...And I was so cross I just couldn't hold in anymore. Please understand, Vixey. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. Vixey: It's okay, Daisy. Let bygones be bygones. Daisy: Oh, thank you, Vixey. (James whistles in the distance) Tod: Is that James? James: Emergency! There's a gang of poachers behind me! Tod and Vixey: Poachers?! Daisy: What do they want from you? James: Look inside my cab. Daisy: A family of foxes?! James: That's right. I need some help to slow them down. Aha! Robin Hood! Over here! Robin Hood: You called? James: You, Little John, Maid Marian. In the brakevan. Now. Little John: What for? Daisy: Poachers. Maid Marian: Oh, dear. Henry: I'll get the police! (blows whistle and sets off) James: Daisy, I need you, Tod and Vixey to come along in case I need back up. Daisy, Tod and Vixey: Right! So they set off, just as the poachers rounded the bend. Chase music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L487e7H8jxw Then, as they rounded the next bend, the poachers saw Trevor the Traction Engine slowly chugging along the road. Poacher #2: Swerve! The poacher did so, but that caused them to run right into a ditch! (CRASH!) Trevor: Oh, careful back there! The police arrived on the scene and the poachers were swiftly arrested. Chief Officer: You're a very brave lot, you are. You will be given special honors by the Toon City Police, especially the head of this operation: you, James. James felt proud. He could remember the last time he was given a special honor. However, now that the poacher were gone, the family of foxes had to return to the forest. James escorted back to their home with Henry by his side. James: (sighs) I'm gonna miss you, guys. The youngest male cub climbed up James' footplate and nuzzled against his face. James: I think I'm going to miss you most of all. The young fox cub cooed and leapt down to join his family, but not before he and James looked back at one another. James: (sighs sadly) Henry: Don't worry, James. You saved those foxes and now they can live peacefully in the forest. And at least you still have me and the others. You'll always be our friend, James. James: Thank you, Henry. You really are a good friend. And James and Henry set off for home. James was sad to say goodbye to his new friends... Henry: (blows whistle) James: (blows whistle) ...but he was very happy to still have his old friends. The End. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts